Ballad of Flames
Ballad of Flames The guild hall was in an uproar more so then usual. Constent Cheering and Whistling could be heard throughtout. Zero letting curiousity get the better of him went to check what was the commotion. In the center of the hall stood dozens and dozens of villagers yelling and cheering and in the center of the Villagers Zero saw a young girl. looked to be 5'5 had blonde hair and wearing Black pants,black boots that had a white flower above the ankles and a white frilled shirt with a small black vest over it. Zero getting more angry with how things were going began to heat up the room wanting to make everyone leave when suddenly he heard " cool-it hot head. you dont want to scare of your client" Zero turned around to see Scorpius standing behind him. "Client? what do you mean?"replied Zero. Scorpius answered " She came here requesting and job but only wants you to take it. Apparantly she is a big shot actress in Bosco." Zero smiled and kept staring at Scorpius then Scorpius asked "What?" Zero replied "so I have a beautiful chick, traveling the country, to just meet me, while you can't even find a date to the Ball! Must suck to be you right now." Scorpius with an annoyed look was about to say something when Zero quickly interrupted saying "hey where is Nova? I need to rub this is her face too." looking around he spots nova talking to Umi. Zero decided to rush over and talk to Nova. Moments later, he came back holding his head saying "dammit, I forgot I was avoiding Nova cause I ate the last piece of cake she was saving. She smacked me before I could say anything." Scorpius about to say something was again interrupted, but this time by the Girl who had been getting everyones attention. She interrupted saying "Hi, I finally found you!" Zero turned around and said " hi!, I heard you were looking for me? What can I do for you?" before she could get a word in. Nova could be heard in the back screaming" ZERO, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! Zero quickly replied to the girl," why don't we take this outside?" Zero grabbed the girl's hand and quickly rushed out noticing Umi was trying to hold back Nova. Nova yelling "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Zero thinking to himself "''Umi you're a life saver." ''Before Zero got completely outside he yelled back "SCORPIUS ATE THE OTHER HALF!" Scorpius who was now next to nova replied "wait, what?" Scorpius feeling pure anger next to him now, just closed his eyes, sighed and said "Dammit!" Zero was already outside walking along side the Girl and began to ask "So, what is it you want me to do? How can I be of service?" she replied " You guys are exactly like I heard you were. Such a lively guild. The bond you guys share is amazing." My name is Maya by the way." Zero replied "nice to meet you Maya" Maya began to explain her situation. A group of three brothers were stalking her and have even become dangerous as to trying to kidnap her. After hearing the explanation Zero asks " Well I would gladly help but, why me? This seems like a simple enough job for your local guild." She replied "because I know you have dealt with them before. They are called the Riot Brothers" Zero looking puzzled said " I don't think I have, I don't remember that name." she quickly replied' their names are Uno, Droz, and Crez." Zero started laughing then said "wow! they haven't given up yet? So Riot Brothers now. At least the name is catchy."Zero quickly began to explain there next step knowing full well they would respond. He talked to Maya explaining the detail of his plan. A few hours later night fell and things began to get interesting. Contacting them was easy enough and asking Maya to have an audience with them even easier. Midnight hit and The Three Brothers had arrived since they were already planning to hit town. They went to the destined location far away from the buildings to a rocky area outside.Having arrived they noticed a figure in the distance and recognized her Right away.They quickly spoke" so you finally came to your senses and decided to become our property." They began to rant more when they were suddenly stopped by a giant fireball. Zero came out from hiding and said "you guys never learn, you are still doing the same stupid thing you did before." While advancing towards them Zero started hearing laughter then a voice said " It's you who doesn't learn!" Zero was struck by a strong fireball coming from the Back blasting him away a bit. When he got up he quickly saw Maya standing there with a sword in hand grinning. After getting up Zero realized he was now surrounded. The three brothers took the side and back while Maya was infront. "So, your part of their group?" Zero asked. Not saying anything Maya fires another fireball from her sword. Zero dodges but is met with a quick kick from the side. Zero was able to block the kick but was grabbed from behind and tossed in the air while the other brother was waiting to attack with his lightning magic. He fired a bolt of light at Zero but Zero quickly created flames in his hands and used the force of his flame to propel himself in mid air and dodge. Maya already waiting swung her sword down slashing at Zero's back. Using his flames again he completely stopped his momentum but not enough as the sword was able to cut his back. The three brothers had already begun combining there attacks firing bolts of lighting at Zero . Zero was struck and then struck again with a fire ball from Maya. Zero on the ground Maya spoke" You are such a fool falling for such a trick. Your life will end here and now for what you did to us. we told yo we would make you pay." Maya pointed her sword at Zero and said "this is your end!" Maya fired a super strong Fireball that had signifacantly increase in power compared to the previous ones. Before making contact the Fire ball stopped and stood still. not moving forward like something was holding it back. Zero got up slowly and had a grin on his face. "So you were the ringleader? I knew they couldn't have pulled of all those robberies without help." Maya looking surprised shouted "how is that possible? How are you standing our attacks were flawless. How are you stopping my Fire Ball?" Maya noticed that Zero's wrist were on fire. like he was wearing a flaming bracelet. Zero smiled and explained " I have been trying new techniques. something on the defensive side. While your first attack did connect your others havent been so succesful. I have created a super thin layer of flames that are almost invisible to block your attacks and then there is this." Zero began to raise his arm slowly and stopped at chest level. Chains made of fire began to appear coming from the wrists. Maya quickly noticed that the chain was moving in a very rapid motion around her attack holding it in place.The chain wrapped around the fire ball and completely absorbed it. Zero smiling said this is perfect time to work on my new technique. Seven Flames appeared around Zero each starting to form a sword and each sword of different sizes and shape. They began to move up and down slowly and only slightly while beginning to circle around Zero. The Swords began to disappear slowly. The Three brothers decided to attack at once from three different different side but where knocked away. The brothers looking surprised attacked again but to no avail. Zero raised his hands and began to move them left and right like he was directing a choir. slowly moving towards Maya. The three brothers kept attacking but where knocked back everytime and all their attacks where easily deflected. It was lilke the wind was changing the direction of their attacks everytime. Zero stopped in front of Maya and stopping the motion of his hands. Zero asked " so we are having a ball soon at our guild, would you like to be my date?" Maya completely shocked just responded "Huuuh?" Zero responds " dammit, thoughts so" He raised his hands again then the seven swords appeared again. When Zero snapped his fingers the blades pierced the three brothers and Maya through the heart. The blades disappeared and left no visible damage to the four. When the Blades struck they released an immense shockwave of energy throughout the inside of their bodie to knock out his opponents. Zero began to say "maybe i should call Lady Inari to have someone from the council pick them up" walking away Zero sighed and Said "DAMMIT! now i dont have a date to the ball."